"Economa" (archetype)
The "Economa" archetype It is the primary archetype in the deck of Klause. The primary 8 cards in this archetype are 2 main deck effect monsters, 2 spells, 2 traps, and, in the extra deck, 1 Synchro and 1 Xyz monster. Each spell and trap also describes a monster in its effect that the it can be placed onto the field as. There are many "secondary" cards in the archetype that do not have "Economa" in the name, but that instead have a condition-specific archetype condition stating that they are such when they are activated or resolving. This seems to be in use primarily because the by-name Economa cards double as monsters, but it also lets these cards be used during the limiting effects of the extra deck monsters. The first defining attribute of many these cards is that they target and immediately destroy the opponents cards at the "cost" stage at activation or summon, and not during the resolution stage. Usually, the "effect" at resolution for the spells and traps that act in such a manner is a steep penalty for having activated the card, involving the sacrifice of the player's own cards or the loss of the ability to draw and play cards for some time. The second defining attribute of the "Economa" cards is an emphasis on changing the effect of the player's cards as they resolve, or canceling their resolution altogether. This gets around the original steep drawbacks of the quick destruction. "By-Name" Member Cards The "by-name" cards can all be placed onto the field through direct summon (the monster cards) or their own effects (the spell and trap cards), and cards like "Economonster Reborn" and effects like that of Prauspero can also put these cards onto the field as monster cards. Series One The "By Name" Series One cards were all released at the same time. Economagus - Caust * DARK/3/Spellcaster/Effect/1500/1800 Once per turn, when you activate a Normal Spell/Trap card (Quick Effect): you can target the activated card and 1 other card on the field; the activated card now targets the other card and the effect becomes "Destroy the targeted card." Economagus - Prauspero * LIGHT/5/Spellcaster/Effect/500/800 You can Normal Summon this card as any level monster (up to 7, tributing the appropriate number of monsters), also when tribute summoning this card you can include 1 face-down monster AND/OR 1 face-up non-LIGHT monster your opponent controls in a main monster zone among the tributes, and if you do, you pay LP equal to 300 X the level any such monster tributed had, 600 X the rank any had, and/or 900 X the link number any had (whichever apply for each monster). If Tribute Summoned: Each player who owned a card(s) tributed draws 1 card, also if 2 tributes were used, you can Special Summon 1 "Economa" card from your deck (if not a Monster Card, treat it as the Monster described in its effect), also you can make it a Tuner and/or make this or that card the other's level. Economanafactaur * Spell/Normal Economanaugmaunt * Spell/Normal Pay 1 LP; gain 1501 LP. If this card successfully resolves with a changed effect, or if its effect is negated as an activation cost: place this card (in the graveyard or that is banished face-up) on the field (this is not a Summon) as a Special Summoned WIND/Level 5/Psychic/Effect/ATK 1800/DEF 1500 Monster with this effect: "Once per turn, you can activate 1 of these Quick Effects: ~Target 2 Unequipped "Economa" monsters; Equip 1 to the other, then increase the equipped monster's ATK by the ATK the other had on the field for as long as that card is equipped. ~Target any number of Monsters equipped with "Economa" cards: Unequip and Special Summon to their controller's side of the field all "Economa" cards equipped to those monsters (if not Monster Cards, treat them as the monsters described in their effects). The "Read-In" cards As mentioned above, there are many related spell and trap cards designed to work in sync with the "Economa" archetype (though some have rather general utility), but unlike the "By-Name" cards in the archetype they aren't either monster cards or spell/traps listing a monster they become. They thus avoid having "Economa" in their name. Some of these support cards, however, have a limited archetype condition stating that they are "Economa" cards only when activated or resolving. This allows the Economa user some additional utility, such as the ability to use these cards during the turn the "last ditch" effect of "Economaven - Twilight Turn Taker" is used. Series 1 Cost and Effect Series 1.5 Economonster Reborn Costing Effect Category:Uncompleted